


A New Beginning

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season two; Cara reflects on her new companions. For the gameofcards challenge prompt "wordless" (ie no dialogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

In the light of the campfire, Cara watched her companions with what looked, outwardly, like relaxed interest. In truth she was ready to strike at a moment's notice. It would pain her to have to hurt Lord Rahl, even if that was Richard Rahl these days, but she knew plenty of ways to fend off an attack without doing him too much harm. (In fact Darken had liked her to play rough, both when training and in the bedroom, but she could not dwell on the past too much.)

Not that Richard was her greatest threat, of course. Yes, he was the Seeker, yes he could draw and use the Sword of Truth in an instant, but he was unlikely to attack Cara. After all, he saw the value in having a Mord'Sith on his team, appreciated her fighting skills and her ability to give the Breath of Life. She vowed that she would prove her loyalty to him and he could come to respect that too.

No, her greatest threat was the Confessor. Her touch was deadly to Mord'Sith – not, thankfully, any accidental brushing of skin, as had happened during the serving of supper, making Kahlan rather than Cara pull away as if burnt. But Confession itself would end Cara's life, and Kahlan was also a warrior to be reckoned with, wielding her daggers with great skill.

Then there was the wizard. He was another matter entirely. He was an old man, and relied heavily on his magic to defend himself and his companions. Yet his magic could not touch her. Mord'Sith repelled magic, turning it back against the spellcaster; that didn't mean Zedd was defenceless, but it did make him an easier target if it came to that. He watched her as much as she watched him, not as if she were a threat, but as if he were trying to figure her out.

She wished him luck with that; she barely understood her choices herself. Raised to protect Lord Rahl, to serve Darken in all ways, Cara had been a proud Mord'Sith. Seeing the dark future that awaited them if Darken held the throne, however, had forced her to take another path. Unfortunately that had led to Darken's death and the tearing of the Veil that separated the world of the living from the underworld. Now Richard was Lord Rahl, and Cara's new mission was to help him repair the Veil.

It wasn't how Cara had imagined things would turn out, but she would make the best of it.


End file.
